1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates in general to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device with an increased overall transmittance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) has been widely used in various electronic products, such as mobile phone, notebook and Tablet PC. As large-sized flat panel displays have been developed rapidly in the market, LCD possessing the features of slimness, lightweight and compactness has gradually replaced the cathode ray tube (CRT) display and becomes a mainstream product in the market.
Currently, vertically aligned LCD has become one of the mainstream products among flat panel displays. Therefore, how to provide a vertically aligned LCD with excellent transmittance has become a prominent task for the industries.